K-Kau suka padaku?
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Bakugou dan kecurigaannya kalau Uraraka Ochako telah mempengaruhi dirinya dengan sesuatu sampai kepalanya selalu penuh dengan Uraraka. Untuk #CPC2016 /KACCHAKOFIC /R&R?


Untuk meramaikan #CPC2016 dan mengisi arsip fanfiksi Indonesia di fandom bnha

Warning : Possible OOC dan mulut sampah Bakugou

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

* * *

.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun Izuku berteman dengan Bakugou, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengaitkan Bakugou dengan kaum hawa, tidak sama sekali. Menurutnya hal-hal yang bisa menarik perhatian remaja ledakan itu hanyalah menjadi nomor satu, menjadi nomor satu, dan menjadi NOMOR SATU.

Ambisinya untuk menjadi nomor satu selalu meledak-ledak seperti kekuatannya.

Oleh karena itu Izuku sama sekali tidak percaya saat teman masa kecilnya menanyakan soal teman sekelas mereka, perempuan. Berambut pendek, ceria, bisa membuat orang terbang secara harafiah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uraraka Ochako.

Tentu saja Izuku waspada terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau Bakugou berniat mengasari Uraraka—berprasangka buruk tidak baik memang, tapi Uraraka ini sahabatnya, pastinya dia khawatir. Apalagi Bakugou terlihat sangat tidak senang.

"K-Kacchan? Memangnya ada apa dengan Uraraka?"

Bakugou berdecak. Dilihat dari bagaimana matanya memicing tajam, Bakugou tidak senang Izuku malah bertanya balik alih-alih menjawab.

"Jangan banyak nanya, Deku."

Izuku menelan ludah. Oke, syukur-syukur saat ini Bakugou masih menahan emosinya. Ayo Izuku, jangan buat gerakan yang salah lagi.

"Engg," Izuku mengusap tengkuknya untuk mengurangi sedikit kegugupannya. Dia membuka buku catatannya yang berisi hasil pengamatan terhadap kekuatan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Uhh, setauku kekuatan Uraraka itu hanya membuat benda yang disentuhnya jadi kehilangan gaya gravitasi. Kekuatannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengendalian pikiran."

Izuku terperanjat saat Bakugou menggeram. "Apa kau yakin hah!? Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, sialan. Uraraka Ochako pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku saat pertandingan itu. Katakan saja, Deku!"

"T-tapi aku sudah jujur sejujur-jujurnya kejujuran seseorang!"

"LALU KENAPA AKU SELALU MERASA ANEH SEJAK ITU BRENGSEK!? DIA PASTI BERMAKSUD MELEMAHKANKU DENGAN MEMBUAT KEPALAKU PUSING DIPENUHI IMEJ DIRINYA, SIALAN DIA!" Api berkobar di tangannya selama dia melampiaskan segala frustasinya kepada lelaki malang di depannya.

"JELASKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHILANGKAN PENGARUH INI. AKU JADI SULIT BERPIKIR, TAU!"

Izuku melebarkan mata melihat Bakugou yang terengah di depannya setelah selesai melampiaskan emosinya.

Dia berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Otaknya mulai berjalan.

OH.

"Kacchan, itu bukan pengaruh kekuatan Uraraka. Jangan-jangan kau…"

Kalimat Izuku berhenti di tengah. Dia berpikir sejenak apa memberitau secara gamblang tentang kemungkinan dia **menyukai Uraraka Ochako** adalah keputusan yang baik atau tidak. Mengetahui sifatnya, Bakugou pasti akan membantah dan menuduhnya berbohong.

Bakugou mendecakkan lidahnya saat Izuku terlalu lama diam. Dia menyumpalkan tangannya ke saku celananya lalu berbalik pergi sambil menggeram. "Ah, sudahlah! Kau tidak berguna Deku!"

Izuku memandangi punggung teman masa kecilnya sampai dia berbelok menuju bangunan sekolah.

Akhirnya seorang Bakugou Katsuki puber juga.

~O~O~O~

Bakugou kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah garang— walaupun fakta bahwa wajahnya memang terlihat brutal setiap waktu itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa repot-repot menghindari orang yang ada di jalannya sehingga menyenggol Kirishima dan Kaminari yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol.

Para korban sibuk mengelus lengan dan perut mereka yang tersikut, sedangkan Bakugou dengan seenak jidatnya menaikkan kaki ke atas meja. Alis berkerut. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sudahlah, mengharapkan Bakugou untuk minta maaf itu sama mustahilnya dengan mengharapkan senyuman Aizawa. Tapi, yang membuat mereka heran adalah alasan kenapa Bakugou bisa terlihat sejengkel itu.

"Dia kenapa tuh?" tanya Kirishima sambil menunjuk Bakugou, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis Tokoyami. "Aduh! Apa sih?"

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk. Pamali."

"Entah," Kaminari mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukannya dia emang selalu kelihatan marah? Pasti nantinya cepet tua."

"Ah iya, kudengar kalau sering-sering mengerutkan kening nanti kerutan di antara kening akan muncul. Seru juga ya kalau Bakugou jadi om-om duluan, wajahnya sudah wajah om-om sih."

"Hush, nanti dia denger!"

"AKU MENDENGAR SEMUANYA, SIALAN."

Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Mineta, dan Sero yang sedang berkumpul langsung membeku di tempat saat mendengar protes barusan. Perlahan mereka menengok ke belakang dan menemukan bahan gibahan mereka tadi sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Aura mengancam, mata merah yang memicing, gigi yang menggertak. Jika saja tangannya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana bisa jadi kelas ini sudah hangus setengahnya.

"Mampusmampusmampusmampus, " Mineta berkomat-kamit.

"Heh." Mereka langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ngomong keras-keras begitu kalian pikir aku tuli, hah!?"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar sob," Kirishima berusaha menenangkan Bakugou. Paling tidak sampai kemungkinan dihanguskan hilang sepenuhnya. "Kami hanya penasaran kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali daritadi, oke?"

Bakugou berdecih. "Urusi masalahmu sendiri!"

"Kalau kekesalanmu tidak menganggu orang lain sih tidak masalah…"

"APA KAU BILANG TADI!?"

"HIIH MAAFKAN AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU, AKU BAHKAN BELUM SEMPAT MEMEGANG DADA URARAKA DAN YANG LAINNYA."

Mata Bakugou berkedut ketika Mineta menyebutkan soal memegang dada Uraraka, kebetulan orangnya sedang tidak ada di kelas.

Bukan, dia bukannya memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan bocah mesum satu itu. Dia tidak sebejat itu kalau soal kemesuman. Halah, dia tidak tertarik soal perempuan.

Seharusnya sih.

Masalahnya dia kesal. Dia tidak tau kenapa dan dia malah bertambah kesal.

"Jadi kau berniat memegang dada Uraraka Ochako?"

Mineta mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Goblog," gumam Sero, sedikit kagum dengan keberanian Mineta mengakui kemesumannya.

"KUBUNUH KAU."

"HIIIEEEHHH!"

"STOOOOPP, BAKUGOU!" Kaminari dan Kirishima segera menahan Bakugou sebelum dia sempat membuat ledakan dengan tangannya sementara Mineta dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik Tokoyami. "TAHAN, KALEM."

"LEPASKAN AKU."

"OI, OI, KENAPA JUGA KAU KESAL SOAL KEMESUMAN MINETA? MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPANYA URARAKA?"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU, OKE!?" Bakugou meraung ke arah Kirishima. Sepertinya pertanyaan Kirishima tadi sudah mencubit Bakugou.

"Sepertinya Uraraka melakukan sesuatu padaku, si perempuan sialan itu! Mungkin saja dia mempengaruhi pikiranku dengan kekuatan yang dengan sialannya dia sembunyikan? Sejak saat itu perasaanku juga jadi aneh, ini merepotkan sekali! Bahkan saking kesalnya dengan perempuan itu, aku jadi kesal saat dia menyebut nama Uraraka Ochako sampai rasanya ingin meledakkannya saja."

Mineta mencengkram baju Tokoyami makin erat. Kirishima melotot saat Bakugou malah jadi curhat salah tempat.

"Tahan disitu, sobat. Pertama, Uraraka Ochako hanya punya jenis kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan gravitasi, bagaimana mungkin dia menyerang pikiranmu? Kemana kecerdasanmu itu hey peringkat pertama di tes masuk," si pemilik surai merah itu menyikut-nyikut lengan Bakugou. "Kedua, sepertinya keinginanmu untuk meledakkan Mineta itu bukan karena kau kesal dengan Uraraka."

"Hah? Bicara apa kau?"

"Bakugou, kamu beneran gak ngerti?" Kaminari menatap tidak percaya. "Ternyata kalau soal beginian kamu bebal, ya."

"Cih. Aku tidak mau disebut itu olehmu." Bakugou berdecih. "Lalu apa alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Kirishima terdiam, yang lain juga ikut terdiam. Resiko untuk memberitau kalau remaja satu itu sedang dilanda **masalah cinta** terlalu besar. Bagaimana kalau saking malunya dia jadi meledakkan seisi kelas?

Sekarang ini pikiran mereka sedang ada dilemma harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Bakugou mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Kalian sama saja dengan Deku!" Kemudian berbalik kembali ke tempatnya.

Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Sero, dan Mineta yang masih di tempat saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Mau taruhan?"

"Dosa."

"Oiya."

Untuk sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sampai Bakugou sadar.

~O~O~O~

Todoroki mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menemukan Bakugou sedang berdiri sendiri di koridor sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Dia berdiri di belakangnya lalu menduga kalau si rambut landak sedang melihat ke arah kumpulan siswi kelasnya yang sedang di tes oleh Aizawa di luar. Untuk tes hari ini entah kenapa laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah. Laki-laki mendapat giliran duluan, jadi mereka bebas sekarang.

"Asik ya memperhatikan perempuan seperti itu?"

Bakugou agak meloncat kaget dan dengan cepat menengok ke belakang. Matanya melebar saat melihat Todoroki berdiri di belakangnya. "K-kau!? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakangku, sialan!?"

"Masih kalah lama denganmu yang memperhatikan para perempuan dari sini."

Todoroki merasa terhibur melihat teman sekelasnya itu berusaha setengah mati menahan amarahnya.

"Pergi kau, jangan berani-beraninya ada di dekatku."

"Ada seseorang yang kau perhatikan?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU."

Si pemilik kekuatan dua elemen hanya ber-humm ria tanpa berniat untuk pergi sama sekali. Dia melirik ke arah yang tadi dilihat oleh Bakugou lalu menemukan sesosok gadis berambut coklat pendek sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Asui.

"Uraraka?"

Bakugou terperanjat. Si sialan ini, geramnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Todoroki menyeringai, sepertinya tebakannya tepat pada sasaran. Dia ada di kelas saat Bakugou bertengkar dengan Mineta jadi dia mendengar semuanya.

Menarik juga melihat remaja kasar itu dibuat pusing oleh perempuan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah berputar-putar di tempat seperti itu tanpa tau alasannya kenapa selalu memikirkan Uraraka?"

"Hah—!?"

"Berusahalah mencari tau sendiri, jangan manja." Todoroki berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi untuk kembali ke kelas. "Aku duluan. Daah."

Bakugou menggertakan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat sampai kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya. Mereka benar-benar mempermainkannya. "SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini! Dia akan menyuruh Uraraka sendiri untuk menghilangkan pengaruhnya.

~O~O~O~

Setelah semua anak perempuan sudah selesai ganti baju dan kembali ke kelas, Bakugou langsung bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Arah matanya sudah menunjukkan tujuannya—tempat duduk Uraraka Ochako.

Dia tidak peduli dengan Izuku dan Iida yang sedang mengobrol dengan perempuan itu, dia justru makin ingin mengganggu mereka. Tanpa basa basi dia langsung menggebrak meja Uraraka sampai membuat si tiga sekawan, bahkan seluruh kelas, terkejut.

"Uraraka Ochako."

Uraraka langsung bergedik ngeri saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan aura penuh racun begitu. Dia tidak ingat sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Bakugou marah, kenapa dia kelihatan seperti siap membunuh dirinya!?

"U-Uhh, ada yang salah, Bakugou?"

"Semuanya salah tau!" Bakugou mulai meluapkan emosinya. "Aku tidak tau soal kekuatan tersembunyi sialanmu tapi cepat hilangkan itu dari diriku! Lama-lama ini bisa membuatku gila!"

Uraraka berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang Bakugou katakan tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Bakugou.

"Permisi tuan, tapi apa yang kau bicarakan? Kekuatan tersembunyi?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau dengan wajah malaikatmu itu, sialan. Kau pasti mempermainkanku dengan sesuatu kan!? Pasti kau diam-diam punya kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi pikiran seseorang!"

Izuku terkesiap saat menyadari apa maksud Bakugou. Uraraka bertukar pandang sekilas dengannya lalu mengerutkan keningnya, memang ada yang salah dengan pemuda di depannya ini. "Jangan bodoh, semua juga tau kekuatanku berhubungan dengan gravitasi. Aku tidak bisa mempengaruhi pikiranmu dengan apapun! Dan bisakah kau berhenti membentak!?"

"LALU KENAPA AKU SELALU PUSING KARENAMU HAH!? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA TAPI KAU SELALU ADA DI KEPALAKU, LALU ADA YANG ANEH JUGA DENGAN PERASAANKU. INI BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAN, AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG. LALU AKU JUGA KESAL SAAT SI BOCAH MESUM ITU MENYEBUT NAMAMU. BERHENTI MENCOBA MEMBUAT EMOSIKU TIDAK STABIL DENGAN MEMUNCULKAN DIRIMU DI PIKIRANKU, SIALAN."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Bakugou meluapkan emosinya yang sudah meledak-ledak, kali ini langsung kepada penyebab masalahnya. Bakugou terengah kehabisan napas setelah menceritakan itu dengan suara keras, seisi kelas hening.

Semua orang melebarkan matanya termasuk Uraraka. Rona di pipinya tampak makin memerah. Seluruh wajah Uraraka memanas.

"A-aaa itu… B-bakugou, kau k-kau…" Dia tergagap dengan wajah merah, sedangkan Bakugou masih memelototinya dengan mata tajamnya. "J-jangan-jangan kau…"

"Cepat katakan saja!" Bakugou sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"K-kau suka padaku!?"

Bakugou mingkem. Kelas semakin hening setelahnya. Penghuni kelas yang menjadi penonton diam-diam bersorak karena akhirnya ada yang berhasil mengatakannya, bahkan Urarakanya sendiri.

Perlahan rona merah tipis juga terlihat di wajah Bakugou, ini bisa disebut sebagai salah satu keajaiban yang ada di Yuuei. Kedua remaja itu kini saling berpandangan dengan wajah merah.

"Hah!?" Bakugou kehabisan kata-kata. Oke, benar kalau setelah pertandingan Bakugou mengakui Uraraka tidak rapuh, dia kuat. Serangan dadakannya juga tidak buruk, bisa gawat kalau saat itu dia mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Dengan menyebutnya wajah malaikat, tentu saja dia juga berpikir Uraraka cukup manis.

Tapi yang benar saja.

"Aku? Menyukaimu!? Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Bukannya aku geer, tapi kalimatmu tadi sungguhan terdengar seperti kau, uhhh, menyukaiku?" Uraraka ragu-ragu.

Dia menelan ludah, dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki yang baru saja mengingat namanya saat pertandingan bisa berkata kalau pikirannya dipenuhi oleh dirinya. Bukannya dia tidak suka, dia hanya bingung.

Bakugou membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan kirinya lalu menghela napas panjang, merasa sangat frustasi dengan semuanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku suka padamu!" Wajah Uraraka makin memerah. "Lalu harus bagaimana? Apa aku bisa menghilangkannya?"

Uraraka mengerutkan kening, dia sedikit merasa tidak senang saat Bakugou bilang ingin menghilangkannya.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau tidak dihilangkan?"

"Heh?"

"Uhh," Uraraka mulai berpikir. "Kita bisa… Mengobrol dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain? Maksudku agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu—maksudku lebih mengenalmu, aaargh kenapa aku juga jadi ikut pusing!?"

Bakugou mengamati perempuan di depannya yang sedang menariki rambutnya sendiri dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ada bagian di hatinya yang tergelitik, dia menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu ayo," tanpa peringatan Bakugou langsung mengenggam tangan Uraraka dan menariknya pergi keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana!? Kita masih ada pelajaran setelah ini!" Uraraka meronta, tapi kemudian diam saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Bakugou.

"Ingin lebih mengenalku, kan? Kalau begitu menurut saja dan ikut aku." Dia menyeringai. Aneh sekali, perasaannya nyaman saat menggenggam tangan Uraraka seperti ini. "Tanganmu lembut juga ya, wajah malaikat."

Uraraka cemberut dengan panggilannya, walaupun dia agak tersanjung tapi tetap saja tidak mengenakkan. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Dasar perempuan, bawel sekali."

"...Ochako."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Ochako," ujarnya yakin. "Lalu aku akan memanggimu, hmmmmmm, Kacchan!"

"Kuhajar kau."

"Apa kau belum puas melakukannya saat pertandingan itu?"

"Cih. Jangan memanggilku seperti Deku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Katsuki?"

Bakugou tidak menjawab, Uraraka tertawa kecil sambil menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Kemungkinan besar dia diam karena malu, Uraraka merasa sisi baru Bakugou ini menggemaskan.

Ini jadi pertama kalinya Bakugou memperbolehkan seorang perempuan untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, tadi itu pernyataan cinta yang cukup dahsyat… Dan meledak-ledak."

"Tepat seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang kekuatannya berhubungan dengan ledakan."

"Padahal aku bermaksud mengajak Uraraka pergi ke kafe sepulang sekolah."

"Ajak saja, Kaminari. Besok aku akan bawakan bunga untuk pemakamanmu."

End

* * *

Thanks for reading ayy

Reviews are loved


End file.
